


this time, keep it on

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWAG2016 prompt - asahi sees daichi in his shirt and he can't help how much he wants to fuck him right there, just like that. good thing daichis totally down with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time, keep it on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraud/gifts).



> first this was going to be for daichi/asahi's birthdays, then my friend's birthday, then it just ended up being super late and im posting it here 10000 years later.
> 
> anyway, here's to sinning

If you had told little first year Daichi that one day he would wake up buck ass nude and curled up in his and Asahi's shared bed, he would've laughed in your face.

 

And yet.

 

Daichi rolls over when the sun rises, groaning into Asahi's bare chest. The first morning of the new year, and Asahi's birthday. Except, for all Daichi knows it could be the first afternoon of the new year - they were out so late drinking and celebrating his birthday that by the time they returned to the apartment they stripped down and passed out in bed.

The bed is so much warmer than the rest of the apartment that Daichi considers giving up and staying, but he can't bring himself to do it. He knows that Asahi always likes having coffee after a long night of drinking, and he's not going to deny the big loaf he calls his boyfriend the pleasure. Not on his birthday. So he gets up, slowly, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and Asahi's large button up shirt from the floor. It's not the coziest, but it's big enough to fall past the boxers and smells like Asahi. It'll do.

 

The water is boiling by the time Daichi hears Asahi walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, happy birthday." Daichi says, taking the two steps across the room to give Asahi a quick kiss.

"H-Hey." Asahi mumbles, grinning softly down at him. "You started the coffee already?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd want some."

Asahi runs his hand through his unruly hair, not yet up in it's trademark bun. "Thanks, Daichi."

"Anything for you birthday boy." Daichi teases, giving him another smooch just because he can. He likes the way it makes Asahi blush, although this morning he seems more distracted. Normally he'd go right to grab his mug or the milk, but this time all he's doing is staring at him. "Oi, earth to Asahi?"

Predictably, he jumps. "Sorry, you just, um..." Asahi fidgets, looking Daichi over with a certain spark that normally isn't present so early in the morning. "You look good."

He scoffs, "I just got out of bed. I haven't even showered."

"No, I mean, in that. You look _really_ good." Asahi's face gets darker red, fingers reaching over to curl in the fabric of his own shirt.

"Seriously?" Daichi laughs, wondering if Asahi is really getting riled up over a shirt. He gets his answer when Asahi grabs Daichi's thighs hard enough to bruise without warning, scooping him clean off the kitchen floor. He yelps, grabbing at Asahi's shoulders for balance, not even appreciating the fact that for once he gets to be the taller one.

"Yeah." Asahi swears, and just like that Asahi tilts his head up to crush their lips together, shutting Daichi up.

 

Alright then.

 

Daichi has no qualms about kissing him back with equal hunger, locking his legs around Asahi's waist once he starts maneuvering them out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom. He can even tell when they get to the door, as Asahi takes it extra careful through the doorframe.

"Thanks for that." Daichi chuckles against his lips, loving the way Asahi flushes and scowls all at once.

"I make a mistake one time and you never let me live it down." Asahi grumbles, and drops Daichi on his ass on the mattress.

"Nope!" His chuckle breaks into a full laugh, one quickly cut short when Asahi moves onto his lap, pushing him down by the shoulders. There's no room for it anymore, not under Asahi's chest with his face shifting into something more serious as he fully pins Daichi down. When Asahi is being his usual weenie self, Daichi forgets just how much stronger he is, until moments like this.

 

He has to remind himself to breath.

 

"At least don't bring it up anymore today?" Asahi asks quietly, dark eyes searching his face until Daichi nods, agreeing. That seems to be enough for Asahi, who seals the deal with another rough kiss.

It's not often that Asahi takes the initiative so easily. Usually Daichi has to push him on a little until Asahi settles into it and feels more comfortable. It's a rare treat, to have Asahi lick his mouth open, groaning as Daichi threads his fingers through his hair and over his back, tugging at Asahi's sleep shirt. In no time the shirt is gone, and Daichi's hands slide down to his own shirt to get rid of it.

 

"No." Asahi's voice is a low, ragged thing against his jaw, "Leave it on."

 

Daichi pulls his hands back instantly, swallowing around nothing.

Each kiss is hotter than the last, Asahi working his way across the line of Daichi's jaw and down his neck. He closes his eyes and just feels the way Asahi is using his weight to hold Daichi still, hands dragging heavy lines down his sides and to his boxers. Asahi drags them down to his knees, only going slow to rake his blunt nails over his inner thighs. Daichi's sure that was on purpose.

He holds back a whine as Asahi sits up to grab the lube from the nightstand, the cool air of the room making him shiver. And, shit, Asahi looks amazing, his blush going all down his chest, the five o'clock shadow because he hasn't shaved yet, his bedhead in an even worse state than usual from Daichi's hands fisted in it, and most of all the tell tale bulge in his boxers. Daichi wants so much to reach up and touch it, to touch him everywhere, but Asahi is back over him before he can act on it.

"I... I can, right?" Asahi's voice is so quiet, nearly shattering the illusion of total confidence he had five seconds ago.

"Of course, anything, you know that." Daichi sighs, leaning up to kiss him. "Plus, it's your birthday. You get to choose."

"Okay. Right." Asahi breathes, and pours some lube across his fingers. "Just tell me if it's no good, or, anything."

Daichi rolls his eyes, "Just get on with it, I'll like it." They've been dating for long enough now, Asahi shouldn't still be asking stupid questions about this.

What he said must've been more than enough, because Asahi doesn't waste time working in the first finger, or the second, leaving Daichi arching off the bed and gripping the sheets in hopes of staying still. His fingers are thick, scissoring him open in steady, wide strokes, enough to get Daichi's blood simmering but not enough to really make him burn.

Not until Asahi hoists one of his legs up over his shoulder, and Daichi's eyes go huge.

"Okay?"

" _Yes._ "

Asahi nods, all the brown in his eyes eclipsed with black; staring at him like he's something incredible. His wide hand smooths across the fabric on his body, sucking in a sharp breath. It occurs to Daichi then that he must be quite a sight - his stolen shirt crumpled over his torso, cock hard and heavy against it, his whole body angled up by his leg hooked on Asahi's shoulder. He tries to steady his breath, but the effort is useless when Asahi pulls his fingers out without warning, and Daichi hears him applying more lube.

Daichi does his best not to squirm, but he can't see, he's left spread open when he just wants more. It doesn't help when Asahi's other hand is still on his stomach, keeping him from figuring anything out. Not until Asahi adjusts between his legs and slides into him without his usual warning or slow pace. The angle gives Asahi the advantage of gravity, pushing himself all the way to the hilt in one movement. Daichi's left uselessly gasping for air, hands twisting in their sheets. He's just not used to so much at once, all of Asahi's weight against him and in him.

 

"I'm gonna move now, okay?"

But fu _uuu_ ck does it feel right.

 

Unable to make out the words Daichi nods, digging his heel into Asahi's back, which is all it takes to have Asahi start fucking him. There's nothing soft about it, not when Daichi's breath is knocked out of him with each snap of those powerful hips, not when a hand on his waist and a hand on his chest is enough to keep him pinned between Asahi and the bed. Like this all Daichi does is burn, nerves frying with the sensation, his whole body falling open and greedy for Asahi's sudden rough handling. He wishes his mouth worked, so he could tell Asahi how good this is, how he could do this to him any day, every day, or at least to warn him that like this, there's no way Daichi is going to last long. Even without being touched Daichi's already shaking, which he would write off as lame if he wasn't being fucked senseless.

It's Asahi who speaks for him instead, murmuring various sweet nothings just over the slick sounds of skin against skin. Daichi doesn't catch all of them, but he catches the important bits, like _you feel so amazing_ and _gorgeous like this_ and _Daichi, Daichi, Daichi_ over and over like a prayer.

He does his best to reply, but the only sound out of his mouth is a moan, broken into a cry as Asahi slides against him just right to set his nerves white hot. It takes nothing after that for him to finish, grinding himself onto Asahi's cock as he spills all over himself and the shirt. His body feels like jello, completely wrung out. There's nothing left in him but Asahi, who pushes his legs back down to the bed, and suddenly Daichi is not only left spent but with his own knees by his shoulders. Both of them gasp in time from the angle, the oversensitivity, and it's only a few more hard thrusts until Asahi buries himself deep in Daichi and comes just like that.

 

Slowly, slowly they part, gasping for breath, Daichi doing his best to remember how to form full sentences again as their cum dries across his body.

"Where... where hell did that come from?" Daichi turns, watching as Asahi turns pink at the question and looks away.

"I told you, you just, looked really good in my shirt."

Daichi decides he'll have to wear Asahi's shirts more often.

 

A lot more often.


End file.
